Das Leben des Magnus Bane CoB
by Beey95
Summary: City of Bones aus der Sicht des Obersten Hexenmeister von Brooklyn. R


**"Das Leben des Magnus Bane (CoB)" **

**Ja zur Legalität oder ja zur Droge?**

„Machst du´s jetzt?" Die Stimme des Dämons klang röchelnd, fast so, als würde er ersticken. Sein Atem stank nach…Verwesung;  
Ich versuchte diese und die zusätzliche Tatsache, dass er einfach nur hässlich war zu ignorieren, während ich über das Angebot nachdachte. Es war gut. Sehr gut sogar. Ich würde eine Menge Geld einkassieren und es könnte mir sogar Spaß machen. Da war nur die überaus illegale Sache, die mich zögern ließ.

Ich sollte einen Dämonen, einen Fürsten in unsere Welt schaffen. Ein einziges Mal hatte ich das getan und es war schon fast 500 Jahre her, doch ich erinnerte mich lebhaft an das ekstatische Prickeln, an das Gefühl uneingeschränkter Macht. Es war wie eine kleine Droge für mich gewesen. Nie habe ich etwas Vergleichbares finden können. Leider, oder wohl zum Glück, war ich damals vom Rat erwischt worden. Sie hatten mich nicht vernichtet, denn ich hatte niemanden geschadet, nur deren Nachtruhe, aber sie behielten mich lange im Auge und für das bisschen Gnade hatte ich mich lange als kostenlose medizinische Notfallhilfe zur Verfügung stellen müssen.

Seitdem war ich sehr vorsichtig mit meinen Taten gewesen. Selbstverständlich hatte ich mich nicht immer auf der legalen Basis gehalten, wo blieb sonst der Spaß? Doch seit diesem Vorfall hatte ich alle illegale Tat tausendmal überdacht. Bis jetzt war ich nicht wieder erwischt worden. Bis jetzt. Nun sollte ich einen Fürsten heraufbeschwören, Abbadon.  
Ich zögerte: Sollte ich es wirklich wagen? Bei diesem Fürsten musste es sich um etwas größeres Handeln. Außerdem fürchtete ich mich vor der potentiellen Droge. Ich wollte nicht allzu auf die schiefe Bahn abdriften, was damals zweifelsohne geschehen wäre, wenn sie mich nicht aufgehalten hätten.  
„ Bane!"  
Der Dämon holte mich wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit.  
„Sei nicht ungeduldig, du Qualkuappe!" Wies ich ihn zu Recht: „Ich muss es überdenken."  
„Meister kann dein Lohn erhöhen." Und wer ist dein Meister?! Es schien etwas Größeres zu werden und ich wollte auf keinen Fall ertappt werden.  
„Ich brauche mehr Informationen."  
„ Du hast genug!"  
Tatsächlich? Ich hatte lediglich Zeit, Ort, Datum, Wie und Wen. Aber wie wäre es mit wofür? Irgendwie wollte ich nicht für den Weltuntergang verantwortlich sein, -paradox gesprochen aber wahr.  
„ Sag deinen Meister, dass ich darüber nachdenke und er soll meinen Lohn vorsichtshalber steigern. Und ich würde ihn gerne persönlich treffen!" Es kam einer Beleidigung gleich mit mir durch Abscheulichkeiten der Hölle zu kommunizieren. Mit den Obersten Hexenmeister verhandelte man persönlich!"  
„ Es gibt auch andere Hexenmeiser."  
Wütend ließ ich blaue Funken aus meinen Fingern sprühen. Diese Kreatur! Wer war sein Meister denn?  
„Es gibt viele Hexenmeister, aber ich bin und bleibe der Beste. Richte das deinem Meister!"  
„ Er wird nicht mehr länger warten. Du hattest genug Zeit." Ja, wenn man vierzig Minuten für genug hielt, meine Güte!"

„ Dann schlage ich vor, dass du schnell zu deinem Meister gehst und ihm meine Nachricht übermittelst!" Genervt drehte ich mich um, ließ dabei meinen Giftgrünen Mantel wehen und mit einem Schnipser war ich verschwunden. Zumindest sah es so für den Dämon aus. Ich hatte mich lediglich unsichtbar gemacht, um diesem Fisch zu folgen. Mir reichte es. Wenn ich etwas erledigen sollte, dann wollte ich wenigstens wissen für wen!

Ich folgte ihn durch den nächtlichen Gassen New Yorks. Er ging Richtung Fluss und ich hoffte innständig, dass er nicht schwimmen wollte. Meine Haare waren neu gemacht!  
Als er dann aber zielstrebig auf ein Nebenarm zusteuerte, musste ich ein seufzen unterdrücken. Klar würde er Schwimmen. Immerhin stank er genauso wie ein Fisch.  
Er hatte das Wasser fast erreicht, als ein leuchtender Pfeil seinen Weg kreuzte. Der Pfeil bohrte sich in den schlammigen Untergrund. Wir zuckten zurück und suchten in der Nacht den Übeltäter.

Ich überlegte schnell was wohl das Beste wäre; sollte der Dämon auf seinen Instinkt hören und fliehen oder seine, wie ich vermutete von einen unfähigen Hexen-möchte-gern-Meister gehexte „Intelligenz" überschätzen und versuchen zu kämpfen. Im ersten Fall würde ich vielleicht herausfinden können, wer mein potentieller Auftraggeber war und im zweiten Fall…nun ja. Es wäre die natürliche Auslese einer Versuchung.  
Er entschied sich fürs Kämpfen oder vielleicht Verhandeln?  
„Wir" warteten gespannt und beobachteten wie sich zwei Schatten aus einer Gasse lösten. Ich sah deren Klingen hell aufleuchten und sofort war in mir drin ein Schalter umgestellt. Es war mein Selbsterhaltungstrieb.

Die Gestalten vor mir waren Schattenjäher. Ein hellköpfiger Mann und eine dunkelhaarige Frau. Gesichter und genaue Merkmale zählten nicht. Nur mein Überleben. Ich beschloss das Ganze nun still mit zu verfolgen und notfalls dafür zu sorgen, dass der Dämon nichts über mich verriet. Der Auftrag war egal. Es zählte nur mein Überleben. Und das war gefährdet. Nicht das ich auffliegen würde, dafür war mein Zauber zu perfekt, doch es war kein Grund zur Leichtsinnigkeit.  
Ich begegnete dieser Sippe ständig, musste sie heilen oder sonst was und nie vergaß ich ihnen gegenüber den Respekt. Bis jetzt hatte ich viel Glück gehabt. Doch ich hatte zugesehen, wie sie kämpften: Brutal, erbarmungslos und kaltherzig. Sie waren Jäger, Richter und Beschützer unserer Welt. Niemand mochte diese durchaus arrogante Bande…  
Die Gestalten traten näher heran, der Mann unterhielt sich freundschaftlich mit dem Dämon, die Frau war nur gelangweilt und ermahnte ihren Kumpanen zur Eile. Der Dämon aber beschloss zu fliehen und rannte Richtung Wasser. Wieder wurde ein Pfeil abgeschossen und traf genau die Mitte seiner zum Wasser ausgestreckten Hand. Ein guter Schuss.  
Welcher aber bedeutete, dass es noch einen dritten Schattenjäger geben musste, einen, der verdeckt agierte. Gut organisiert waren sie auf jeden Fall.

Sofort sprang der Mann vor und stach mit seiner Klinge in den Kopf des Dämons, der schrillen aufschrie.  
Gut. Es war vorbei.  
Ich nickte kurz für mich und wandte mich zum Gehen um. Der Abend hier war für mich erledigt, der Auftrag auch. –Ich hatte für mich beschlossen den Auftrag abzulehnen. Diese kurze Begegnung mit den Schattenjägern hatte mich an die Konsequenzen erinnert. Gut.

Ich möchte niemanden zu Reviews nötigen oder so...ein paar wären aber schon schön ;)  
(Übrigens ist meine erste hier hochgeladene FF, seid also etwas nachsichtig^^)


End file.
